When Simple Things Change
by daylovelaydown
Summary: Klaine. My first FanFic! Kurt meets Blaine at Dalton while spying and they inseparable from there. And later on they discover something incredible. Involves fluff, raw emotion, chocolate highs, baby Klaine flash backs, and new bullies.   Klaine.
1. I walked along

Okay, so this is the very first ever fanfic story I have ever written! yay! It is about Klaine and lovey-dovey adorableness (to come). The first chapter isn't as well written as I would have like it to be, and trust me it will get more interesting later on. I am sorry if it is kind of cliche or sort of sounds like other Klaine FanFics, but I really didn't intend it to. It would mean the world to me if anybody read my story. I would feel so loved T-T And I would absolutely love comments, any sort of constructive critisicm would be much appreciated. =) It will have multiple chapters.

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, along with all the characters. And thank goodness because he makes it awesome.

* * *

><p>The day of high school was over, the glee club, incredibly dull classes, and endless torture had already ended early. It had been cut short because of mid terms that seemed never ending and the school didn't particularly want class rooms filled with passed out teenagers. That was how the young brunette had heard it anyway; he honestly hadn't been focusing on school work too intently.<p>

Kurt hadn't been paying much attention to anything lately. He was too preoccupied with far more important tasks than simply listening to teachers trying to talk over students, and than being forced to do the work that no one understood because they couldn't even hear the teacher.

He was forced into thinking about how he would make it to his next class without being thrown in a dumpster, or worse, have a slushee thrown in his recently styled and conditioned hair. The sheer thought of it had him on edge every day.

Kurt had been through a lot in his softmore year, and he didn't particularly want his junior year to be a repeat of what he already went through. But by the initial way things had been going for him recently had made him began to think he would have no choice.

He hadn't told his father the day was cut short, and feeling the urge to be alone after his half day of hell he decided to walk around Lincoln Park, _there must be a liking for presidents here_, Just to be far away from everybody, except for Mercedes of course, who he was texting on his phone while walking mindlessly through the seemingly endless trail that led through the woods.

Kurt had been to the park before, but he only ever went on days like this when he couldn't put up with the ignorance of basically everybody outside of, and some in, glee. But he had hardly been there in months, he couldn't even remember.

He clutched his shoulder bag and walked without watching where he was going, and knew exactly which way to turn, and which way would lead him back to his car, he knew because he used to go there almost every day as a small child.

He passed trails that led absolutely nowhere, and some that led where he wanted to go. And not wanting to go off the path that was paved with gravel, for the fear of getting his designer boots dirty, he made his way through the "civilized" part of the woods with a cell phone in his hands.

He walked on the small path which led to a bench. He sat and enjoyed an afternoon of Berry-less silence and Karofsky free nature. Even if nature wasn't his first choice of comfort, this was nice. It _was _pretty dirty out here, but there was something about this place that made him feel at home, and get completely lost in the feeling of comfort.

* * *

><p>The next day had been the same as usual, frantic during classes, anxious in the halls, and terrified of a sticky-sweet bath lurking around every corner, and glee wasn't even that great. Mr. Schu had been talking about some kind of method for winning regionals, some style <em>he<em> thought might be exciting, and spending most of the class praising Rachel after her, of course, perfect solo of "I will always love you" obviously aimed at Finn, and probably making everybody in the room uncomfortable, but none the less perfect.

Kurt was sitting next to Mercedes and Brittany, with Brittany's head laid flat on his shoulder, cushioned with a red scarf that covered a gray thermal shirt, showing off a good fraction of his neck.

He felt sure that the rest of the class would most likely consist of other numbers which would fall short to Rachel, and jokes from Mr. Schu that he would have to pretend to laugh at, and nobody would notice if he left anyway. He was pretty certain Brittany was only sitting with him because he was the closest person around, and he was like a walking pillow to her. He would end up texting Mercedes later anyway, so she wouldn't mind.

"Mr. Schu," Kurt said abruptly, trying to be heard over the noise of praising and laughter from the other kids, and inadvertently causing Brittany to fall off his shoulder like a child wakened from a car ride.

"Yeah, Kurt." Mr. Schuester said while simultaneously laughing at a joke between himself and Puck.

"I think I'm going to go home now. I… don't feel very well." He lied, as he stood from the plastic chair, leaving nothing disturbed as the rest of the glee club was oblivious to notice him leave and continued laughing, joking, and complimenting the needy Berry. Brittany found a new piece of portable furniture to rest on once hers had walked away.

He stood and left the choir room. Confidant in knowing the football team would have already left by now.

Kurt walked through the halls, once again finding himself overcome with anxiety every corner he turned, even though he knew the football team had already left hours ago. But he couldn't stop the feeling of being on edge.

He kept walking in a steady pace, getting slightly faster as he approached the door. As he pushed on the cold glass to leave the school he noticed a figure at the end of the hall he was standing in. Not even wanting to think about whom it might be he hurried out the door and into his car and drove out of sight as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>The next day at glee club there had been more talk of sectionals. More talk of preparing for the competition that could mean the advancement to regionals, and the pride of having won another trophy that could be bragged about to Coach Sylvester. And all this talk of preparation had Kurt both excited for the challenge, and also exhausted from constant squabbling and competing for a what-should-be joyous class, mostly from none other than one sight set Rachel Berry.<p>

Today he had felt extremely edgy and exasperated. And fell more into wanting to completely ignore his classmates, and only wanting to pay attention to the competition they would be against in the coming weeks. He listened to Mr. Schuster intently, trying to estimate the rivaling glee clubs skills.

From being overly agitated with the outbreaks of comments and strenuous atmosphere of the choir room, Kurt could hardly make out that one of the competitors would be Dalton Academy, a school in Westerville that he knew was high class, and well off. But he didn't know anything more than that, and had never even heard the glee club perform.

Once Mr. Schuester had informed every one of the all boys, prep school, he couldn't help but be overcome with annoyance when he heard a completely inappropriate amount of harsh comments and gay jokes come from the rest of the glee club.

Reluctantly Kurt rose from his seat, and threw a suggestion into the debate.

"If I may, Mr. Schu?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course. Kurt." Mr. Schu allowed, which brought the class into a quieter ruckus.

"Well, I figured since I am more of the 'preferred choice' classmen, you might allow me to… take a closer look at our competition. Maybe see the kind of talent we will be up against for sectionals." Kurt asked with a cocky and overly confident grin.

"Well, Kurt," Mr. Schuester started "as much as I would love to _spy_ on the competition," emphasizing the word 'spy' after a careful Kurt slyly avoided the word. "it's just… morally wrong, and completely against what we strive to be in our glee club. And besides, isn't that what happened to us last year? Our playlist was leaked and our entire performance was ruined. We don't want to be that club."

"Well this is _completely_ different. I don't want to steal their entire playlist! I just want to see how well they perform, and what we might need to strengthen." Kurt rang out matter-of-factually.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's just not something I think we should do." He concluded, and gave Kurt his infamous half smile before starting another subject about the oncoming sectionals.

Kurt just sat back down, dazed and slightly hurt at his teacher's quick strike down of his, what he thought to be, fabulous idea.

But clearly, Kurt Hummel was not going to sit idly by and let this plan slip through his hands. He may have some other "job" to do in glee, but he knew he had bigger ideas of how to help the club, and also himself by doing it. Maybe he could get a use out of his theatrical skills. He would see.


	2. I Felt the Earth

Chapter 2! Kurt uses his theatre skills to get away from school to go to Dalton where he meets Blaine (as we all know). Sorry if it is boring so far but it _will_ get better! I promise. It is kind of short and sweet.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself in the middle of an empty classroom with close to a dozen glee boys, discussing the upcoming fashion for sectionals with the help of a table full of ties, pattern samples and feathers, and a large picture board of displays. But all Kurt could manage to get through the skulls of these ill-minded heathens was how to make a mockery of an outstanding taste in fashion.<p>

The so called "men" of the glee club were being one hundred percent insatiable, and ungrateful. He would honestly _love_ to see these stubborn mules try to make any sort of outfit suitable for a stage by themselves, but he certainly was not about to let this god-given, tv-show-worthy talent go to waste!

"Look Kurt, I know you mean well and all. But I don't think anyone really cares about that stuff. I mean… fashion and all." Finn said while tossing a football to himself, obviously oblivious to the other boy's feelings towards the subject. It _was _practically a religion to the smaller boy after all.

"Yeah, sorry, dude. But who gives a flying crap about how many sequins are on each belt loop, or whatever." Noah Puckerman said, slowly getting increasingly agitated.

"Ok, seriously, who puts sequins on a belt loop, Noah? Even Ghandi would now that!" Kurt retorted, gesturing every word with a movement of his hands and face.

"Well, I personally like to look fly for… the lay-deyz'." Artie aimed back to Puck while making a mock sexy face and rubbing his hands across his own chest and down his sides, which the rest of the guys initially took as a chance to throw inanimate objects and howl at the boy in the wheel chair.

"I mean, sure, I wanna' look good for the crowd and all. But give me some jeans, a T, and a sports jacket: hey, I'm good with that." Mike stated while he very confidently popped the collar on his green soccer jacket.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, _fine_. I can be doing better things with my time." Kurt snapped to everyone in the room.

"Hey, c'mon, don't get all mad at us. We're just not as into fashion as much as you are… We can't pull it off." Finn urged, trying to calm the rising temper of the small brunette at the front of the room.

"No, I get it. It just isn't the right style for this club. Too flavorful, I knew it. Just forget I even tried to _help_ you." Kurt said while raising his voice a little.

"C'mon, dude. You know you love us!" Puck yelled towards Kurt. "Hey, didn't you say something about spying on the competition? We could always use a _rat _in the club." Puck asked with a grin, trying to sound convincing so he wouldn't have to sit through the fashion lecture he was pretty sure he was about to receive over his over-used thermal shirts and jeans.

"I hope you know I am _very_ proud to say I do not love you! And yes, maybe I will _observe_ the competition, we could all use some knowledge on what to expect. So I am not doing it for _you!"_ Kurt almost yelled.

"Ok, whatev." Puck gave in and backed off, holding his hands up in an animated forfeit.

Kurt quickly grabbed the displays and samples of designs he brought, stuffed what fit into a bag, and in a huff, marched out the classroom door into an empty hallway with one arm clutching a shoulder bag, and the other holding an easel and diorama.

Kurt stood in the hall for a moment. Then he slowly fell back into the door, just smiling to himself.

He did it. He knew his acting skills would pay off.

He picked himself up and walked down the hallway towards the choir room as if nothing had ever upset him in his life before.

School had let out not too long ago, and glee was the only thing going on in the school right now besides football practice. And with nobody wanting or missing him he could sneak away to Dalton for the rest of the day, maybe their glee club was still in as well.

He dropped off his bag at the choir room door, and then left the school, headed towards Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p>Once Kurt had arrived at Dalton, he was taken away at the size and beauty of the interior design of the huge place. He couldn't tell if the strong feeling he had was more jealousy or bitterness towards the rivaling school. This place was nice.<p>

He hadn't been there long when he heard the footsteps echo across the marble and wood from a stampede of boys down the stairs. What was going on? He thought school would be out, maybe this was glee.

Nervously he stopped the first boy he could focus his eyes on. The boy seemed nice enough, and he obviously had no idea he was there to spy, or _observe_. Or else he wouldn't have been so friendly about his very out-of-place uniform.

Through the brief introduction to the new boy, Kurt discovered that the small crowd _was_ the school's glee club, The Warblers. And they weren't initially made fun of or slusheed every other day. They were _loved_ here. This was amazing.

"I'm Blaine." The boy he just met gently said. "So you're interested in the school? C'mon. I'll show you how The Warblers perform." and with that the darker boy had Kurt's hand in his own, and was trailing down the hallway. Everything was happening so fast.

Kurt's whole world felt like it was in slow motion, all he could feel was a warm hand firmly grasping his own hand, though in an awkward position it felt incredibly nice. They brushed past a few other boys and turned down the boy's own shortcut to The Warbler's choir room, it was a long hallway lit by candle light and open windows. The mood was lovely.

While Kurt had his hand being tightly held, he felt overcome with comfort. He thought he should be feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden running hand in hand through a castle-like school with a stranger, but he felt completely at ease. Like he belonged to this moment, like he had been here before, and this was a fond dream.

He was lead to the boys' choir room and introduced to the talent and taste of The Warblers. They started singing the unmistakable music of Katy Perry, and they were using their own voices for the instruments! _My god_. _They aren't that bad_. Kurt thought to himself. _Hmm_. _They might do… alright… in the competition_. _They were kind of catchy. Ok, they aren't bad at all… Damn_. _They are incredible_.

During the performance Kurt found himself dancing to the beat and enjoying both the vocal skills, of a charming guy who knew how to put on a show, and the impressively fantastic sound of the a cappella that filled the room.

Blaine had sung teenage dream. And my god, this could have honestly been a dream.

After the show Blaine offered to get a cup of coffee with Kurt. He knew something was different about this boy, something was worth finding out more about him, and he would gladly offer to try. Along with Dave and Wes, of course.

They went to the coffee shop in the lower level of Dalton and discussed Kurt's school life, and how he admired the school.

"So Kurt," Blaine started. "How goes your tour of campus? You wouldn't be here on a… secret mission would you?" Blaine teased while pulling at Kurt's lapel.

"Oh, you knew?" Kurt blushed at his obliviousness.

"Yeah, I figured with it being so close to sectionals and all. And c'mon who isn't intimidated by The _Warblers_?" Blaine teased once again. "But don't worry, Kurt. I get the feeling you aren't her just because of glee club."

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh. "No." He explained about Karofsky, and his constant fear of his presence, and how he was a living hell. But who was Kurt to come to this boy's school and pile all his burdens on someone else? But anyway he had to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Are you all gay?" he asked in a low voice, with very intent eyes.

Blaine laughed slightly. "No… well, I am, but Dave and Wes have girlfriends."

Blaine excused Dave and Wes after that, after he realized the seriousness and tenderness of the subject.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, you probably don't want to-"

"No! Kurt I am glad to listen to what you have to say. And I am sincerely sorry for what that… Karofsky guy is doing to you. But there are buffoons like him everywhere, and well, we don't stand for that kind of stuff here." Blaine interrupted. And he continued to inform Kurt about their zero-tolerance policy at Dalton.

Kurt didn't know why, but he had been telling a boy he met a little less than two hours ago just about all of his current problems and gushing about his feelings. But somehow he didn't feel threatened at all. He felt like he could trust Blaine, even if he knew hardly anything about him. This was information he hadn't told his dad, or even his best friend! Maybe it was because Blaine had told Kurt that he too was gay, or maybe that he was just really a nice guy, but either way he felt like he had known Blaine all his life.

"Kurt, look. I was bullied just like you. Not that I am trying to compare my past situation to your very real present one, but I was bullied every day, pushed around, and harassed, but I came here to get away from all that. I ran away from my reality, and I regret it most days. But you have the power to be bigger than I was. You can stand up to your peers and show them you aren't afraid. I know you are strong, Kurt, and I can tell you won't stand for any of the trash you are going through. You have courage." Blaine lectured, making sure he got the point out as clearly as he could.

After a moment of silence, not awkward but just to let the atmosphere settle, Blaine could see Kurt's eyes glaze over, and the forming of soft tears in the corner of them as he tried to avoid eye contact with Blaine and hold them back. Kurt had already shed a few tears about an hour ago, and he didn't need to show Blaine that he was prone to cry at the flip of a switch.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt began after a moment. "I think… I should be going now. You don't know how good it feels to tell somebody about this." Kurt said softly, wiping a hand across his eyes and nose. "You have been a big help."

"Alright, Kurt, if you ever want to keep talking about it…" and he reached a hand towards Kurt, pulling a napkin to his side of the table while his other hand reached in his pocket to grab a pen. He brought it out and wrote down his phone number, then pushed the napkin back to Kurt.

"You know where to find me." And he winked to Kurt, causing the lightest blush to spread across the pale skinned boy's cheeks.

Kurt stood, picking up his shoulder bag and walked out of Blaine's sight, leaving Blaine feeling both warm and cold on the inside. Already thinking about what Kurt might do about the whole situation, and hoping his future might involve more of this guy.

He had good feelings about Kurt.


	3. Made Me Complete

Chapter 3! This chapter involves the chocolate high, writing it really made me want some hot chocolate =( And it has texting, and the texting has a lot of grammar errors that pained me to write. I just wasn't sure how glee kids might text so I just winged it. Hope it's okay. Reviews would be loved so much!

Kurt was sitting in his bedroom, his house empty because his dad was on a date with Carol, and Finn was out with Rachel doing god knows what. His phone was sitting on his desk as he fiddled with pages of math homework, all half done.

He didn't have his mind on homework. He was thinking about Dalton, and thinking about glee, thinking about Karofsky, thinking about everything, thinking about nothing, thinking about… _Blaine. He was nice. I wonder what he's doing now_… back to nothing… back to Blaine. _He was comforting_… nothing… _Blaine_… _hmm_…

Suddenly his phone buzzed.

_New text from: Mercedes. _The bright screen said in the dull light of his room.

Kurt pushed the biggest button on his phone

_Hey boy where did you go earlier? : (_

_Oh, hey Merc, I just got a little ticked. Boys. *rolls eyes* I left early that's all._ He responded to her.

_Look if those guys were being bitchy to you I swear I will woop some ass tomorrow! :I_

_No, Mercedes, it's fine… besides I got to go to Dalton once I left. Talk about n.i.c.e!_

_Hmm do I detect a little snooping? Tell me everything! Were they good?_

_Yes. As much as I hate to admit it they are good. I think we might have some competition : (_

_Boy please they probably dont have anything on us ;D_

_Well, you should have seen them. They're lead vocalist is AMAZING! Rachel Berry might even have to watch out :p_

_God! I do not want to think about that girl right now! I am berried out! xD_

_Sorry, I should have been more considerate towards your berry needs. But I did get to talk to the vocalist. His name is Blaine. He's kinda nice._

_What! You have been mingling with the competition! XD did you learn anything fascinating? What should we expect? You know what maybe you should just tell me tomorrow at glee. My fingers can't move fast enough for my mouth =p_

_Ok, my mind is pretty out there tonight. I will tell you guys everything tomorrow._

_You'd better!_

_Ok, merc, I'll see you then. Luv you 3_

_Luv you 2 baby 3_

_He put his phone back on his desk, and went back to daydreaming._

The day after that Kurt was back in WMHS, just trying to make it to glee club so he could tell everyone the details of The Warblers. It was after second period when he was taking longer to get to class than usual. He knew that Karofsky had to pass Kurt's English class to get to his Spanish class, which probably was failing, and he wanted no chance of running into him today, he was in a pretty good mood, at least better than most days, and he didn't want anybody ruining it.

The halls were almost empty, and Kurt was around the corner from his classroom when he saw a burly jock walking stupidly down the hall, not paying attention to anything.

Kurt noticed that the unobservant football player hadn't been paying attention to him as he fell back against the lockers, trying to look unsuspicious amongst the cool metal, but failing because he was wearing a bright green jacket and navy tight jeans, not a good combination for being stealth.

He prayed that the boy, which he could clearly tell was Karofsky, wouldn't bother to notice him. But his prayers came crashing down when he could sense the boy coming closer. He could hear his heavy footsteps getting nearer after he had shut his eyes out of a fearful hope.

"So what, are you following me now, Hummel?" The jock belted out in the narrow halls.

Kurt just gasped a little, which slowly turned into a shaky sigh, and then quickly his breath rose again to form words.

"Of course not. Do I look that _stupid_ to you? You just seem to be _everywhere_ tormenting people! I would think that you would at least bother to _attempt_ to get to class on time." Kurt snapped in one breath.

"For your information, homo, I was just coming back from the bathroom. But don't bother, there's no one else in there you can take a peek at." The oversized boy retorted.

"Look, I am not interested in your homophobic comments right now. I am just trying to get to class. So if you wouldn't mind to get you ill-conditioned gigantic head out of my way." Kurt said sneeringly.

"Look Hummel, I don't know who you think you're talking to. But I can guarantee that if you like that pretty little face of yours at all you'll shut your trap about my looks." The jock practically growled while getting uncomfortably close to the significantly smaller boy, pinning him even tighter to the lockers. "Besides, you know you daydream about sucking my _gigantic_ head off all day." He said while placing an unexpectedly gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder.

He shuddered as the pressure of the Jock's hand increased slowly, letting a shaky breath shoot out of his parted lips. "what… please. Don't." he stuttered out, scared of how close he was getting.

"Just stay away from me, Hummel. You know you can't stand not seeing me for more than five minutes." Karofsky said flatly, trying to give off some sort of emotion that Kurt couldn't even try to decode.

"I…" Kurt managed to muster the strength to say. "cannot stand the _sight_ of you." He yelled in a whisper.

Karofsky obviously took offense to this, as he quickly moved his hand from Kurt's shoulder to the middle of his chest and jerked his hand to shove the boy into the lockers behind him.

Kurt just let out a small croak, hardly loud enough to be heard by anyone except the two. Kurt was shaken from the sudden impact, and by the time his world came back into focus he only saw the backside of the jock's lettermen's jacket rushing through the halls, towards his Spanish class.

Kurt picked himself up and walked shakily to his class, not about to tell anyone about what just happened.

That day in glee club Kurt was faking interest in everything. Half heartedly filling in the glee kids about The Warblers whenever Mr. Shuester left the room or got distracted with something about 'finding yourself' or 'showing a statement' or something along those lines.

But he didn't want to be there, he wanted to be cuddled up under his covers listening to his Judy Garland collection on his playlist, drinking hot chocolate and ignoring everything unless it was soft and cuddly.

Which is basically what he did after he left school, with the exception of the third choice. He was sitting in the middle of his bed completely submerged in a goose-down comforter, sipping on a whip cream drenched mug of hot chocolate spiced with cinnamon and gingerbread, and playing his Judy playlist as loud as it would go before driving everyone else in his home insane.

God, he needed to do _this_ more often.

He sat there the rest of the night, just listening to the remarkable vocal ability of the ever-beautiful Judy Garland, which he occasionally joined in on by singing along. But his mind kept trailing away to something else. Blaine. He wondered what he was doing… _maybe it would be helpful to talk to him. No. he wouldn't want to waste his time._ _But he was so nice, maybe he wouldn't mind. Maybe. But still, that would be irrational. But really nice. Yes. No. Oh, goddamnit_!

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and whipped it open, along with the folded napkin that rested perfectly next to phone, containing Blaine's number.

_Text._

_To: Blaine Anderson._

Kurt typed the nine digit number carefully next to the name.

_Subject:… coffee?… _that sounded good didn't it?

_Message: Hey, Blaine. I had a pretty rough day. Do you think we might meet up for coffee sometime. If it's stupid don't worry about it. –kurt H._

Kurt was almost high on hot chocolate after working on his third glass. This could be the reason for his sudden lapse of judgment. _Oh, good god, what have I just done? He wondered to himself out loud._

He put the phone next to him, more like threw it out of his hands as if it was made of fire, on the bed, and didn't take his eyes off of it. He glued his eyes to the thing as if his life depended on it.

He quickly jumped up from his bed, causing the blankets to fly off him like a wave of goose down, and grabbed a floppy hat off of his coat rack. It was a winter hat with ear flaps and snowflakes on it, which he only ever wore inside when nobody could see him.

He pulled it over his head and held on to the flaps for dear life as if it would protect him from everything, even a text, and continued to stare at the phone after jumping back into bed.

The suspense of a sugar high, depressed teen is unbearable.

The phone buzzed. And in less than .5 seconds he had the phone back in his hands, flipping the screen open again.

_Hey, Kurt. I'm so sorry- _

Kurt hid under his blanket out of fear after reading the first words, as if it would make a difference.

_-about your day. _Oh my god, that could not have been more of a relief! _But I would love to go out with you to get some coffee and talk about it =) -Blaine_

Well, _that_ could have been more relieving. He could have passed out from shock and excitement. He quickly typed a response.

_Thank you so much Blaine. I thought you would think it's a bad idea. Haha kinda jacked on chocolate. Thought it would calm me down. boy was I wrong! But it really was a sucky day. Jocks. Yeah. Ok. Judy is making me I could use an actual person I guess_

_Send_

He threw it down once again, giggling to himself and cringing as the phone hit the sheets. Maybe he should take a break on the chocolate.

He stuffed his face under the covers, listening to himself breath rapidly and giggly. The phone buzzed again.

_Ok, calm down there. lol. I think someone needs some sleep. And maybe a cold shower ;) it sounds like a great idea. Can't wait. How about the Lima bean? It's close to you. And glad to hear Judy's making you smile. –Blaine_

He chuckled maniacally into his hand while reading the text. He felt like a little girl on Halloween night.

_Great see you there. –Kurt_

He was trying not to sound insane in his texts, but that is hard when your vein is pulsing with sugar and a hint of espresso.

And with that he crawled back under his covers, giggling until he fell asleep.


	4. Talk About it

So yeah, chapter four. I really hate writting certain words :/

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt could hardly imagine the insanity his texts had said last night, and he would have rather died than found out what they said, even if the embarrassment wouldn't kill him first. But chocolate to Kurt was like alcohol, it could make him drunk dial or in this case drunk text, which is a good reason why he chose to stay away from alcohol: If chocolate alone could do <em>this<em> to him.

He scrolled back through last night's texts in hope that maybe it had been a dream, and also to find where he had told Blaine he would meet him. Sadly it was true, he _had _told Blaine that Judy was making him 'feel better' but fortunately he _would_ be meeting Blaine at The Lima Bean. This could be helpful at least.

He scrambled to his feet from the warm blankets of his bed and made his way to his vast wardrobe and got ready for his meeting with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked in to the small coffee shop that was in between Dalton and West McKinley, to see a lanky, and broad shouldered, dark, curly haired boy sitting at a table for two in the corner of the room.<p>

He walked up to him. Half expecting him to be annoyed at having to spend his Saturday talking with a perfect stranger, and half knowing he would be a polite gentleman about it.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said cautiously approaching Blaine.

"Oh, Hi Kurt!" Blaine replied cheerfully, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "I was going to get you some coffee, but I didn't know what you liked."

"Oh, don't worry about it. My personal preference of coffee is prone to change very quickly. I'm sure it would have changed by the time you ordered it anyway." Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed and gestured his hand towards the chair opposite of himself.

"Thanks." Kurt said shyly.

Kurt removed his scarf and coat before sitting down. Blaine asked him what order he wanted and with well manners paid for his coffee.

"So what happened?" Blaine offered after sitting down and letting the tension settle.

Kurt let out a long sigh. "Same guy as before." Kurt said very flatly. "I was… trying to avoid him, but he was the one person I ended up running into. He just… got to me. I don't even know what he was trying to get across to me. It was like he was trying to say he hates me, but it seemed like he was just… looking at me like… I don't even know."

"What did he do to you?" Blaine asked him with concerning eyes.

"He just scared me mostly. He pinned me against some lockers and gave me terribly un-thought-through comments. But he's so much bigger than I am. He just… has made me a nervous wreck." Kurt answered, his voice getting slightly higher and his eyes fluttering faster.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. But I'm not just sorry for how he's treating you. I'm sorry that he can't get through his skull just how capable you are, and not willing to give up a fight. You know he probably doesn't mean a word of what he says right? He's just scared of how different you are and refuses to give in to individuality."

"Are you actually standing up for him right now?" Kurt accused with his voice growing even higher.

"No! Of course not," Blaine swiftly put it. "I'm not in any way defending him. But I just think he would ever try to actually harm you. He is too scared to even look at the truth." Blaine said while showing sympathy for both boys in his eyes. "I am _so_ sorry for what he's done to you, and he deserves the bare minimum of sympathy. Which is that he is scared. You can tell me all about it." Blaine looked down at his coffee cup as to not seem too pushy.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

And Kurt started telling him everything that had been bothering him, Blaine listening intently.

And they talked for a long time.

The next week had been slightly better than most weeks go. Maybe it was because Kurt had finally been able to connect with someone in such a more personal level because of shared experiences, but it seemed as if he had been dealing with the same amount of bullying as usual, it just seemed more tolerable lately.

Was this because of Blaine? He had been talking to him whenever something happened.

The week after that things seemed to be getting even better, Karofsky had backed off and stopped with the daily brutal shoves into the lockers, and had pushed it back to only once every other day. But hey, that was better than how it used to be.

That was until about a half a week after that on a Wednesday. Kurt was listening to his Ipod in the hallway while putting his books into his locker. Nothing unusual. A small image of a new, very good friend recently placed on the inside of his locker was displaying the word "Courage" underneath itself in a very festive mood. Normal. A can of hairspray. Of course, we aren't neanderthals after all! But what wasn't part of the normal activity was a pocket of screams coming from the hall.

It was a crowd gathering, or more like accidentally stepping in the way of an oncoming train. There were slams and the unmistakable sound of a bodies crashing against the hard metal of a locker. What in the world was going on?

Kurt quickly slammed his locker shut and walked cautiously toward the crowds that were becoming increasingly angrier and more scared of the horrifying sight.

Kurt could only make out that it was a huge guy's figure, and that obviously he was some sort of mad person who storms into schools and causes mayhem. Kurt tried to push past the other teens to get a better view, when suddenly they all parted as if he were royalty. And out from the crowd of panicky kids came a guy who was bigger than Karofsky. Who knew _that_ could be possible?

He was at least six foot five and as wide as a truck. He towered over the tiny brunette like he was a skyscraper, and he stopped dead in front of Kurt.

The giant boy, covered in either muscles or very lean fat, but either way covered in a horribly distasteful green coat that had absolutely _no_ waistline and terribly ill fitting jeans, glared down at him. His eyes bore into Kurt, and he sneered as if he was looking at the most vile thing he had ever seen.

"What are you some kind of homo?" The boy asked in a very uncalled for tone. He looked the small boy up and down, looking all the more disgusted as he went. "What is with these clothes?... and that hair!" He snorted deeply and started laughing at himself.

_He did not just criticize my clothes while he is practically wearing a potato sack._ Kurt thought to himself.

"What's wrong, you can't talk either?" The giant asked him as if he were a five year old.

"Look, I don't know _what_ your prob-" the huge guy quickly cut him off.

"Is that your voice?" he belted, laughing at himself even more. "You are such a freaking fag." He spit out like venom.

The boy lunged toward a terrified Kurt; as if it were nothing at all he pushed him as hard as a freight train into the lockers behind him, and kept walking without being phased in the slightest.

_What in the world just happened?_ Kurt could only watch as the boy seemed to ignore everybody else as he walked through the hall and headed towards Principal Higgin's office. _This could not be happening. Not now. Oh god._ Kurt felt his knees getting weaker. He quickly straightened himself out and started back down the hallway.

Kurt prayed to anything, even if he didn't believe in anything, that this was just some insane friend of Karofsky's who was here for some stupid reason, like a football game or something. But this could not be a new student. It… _he_ just couldn't.

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes interrupted Kurt's thoughts. "I heard there is a new student coming to school? Have you heard anything about it?" She asked him while looking down at her phone, which she was texting Tina on.

_Oh god, it was true!_ Kurt fell into Mercedes arms and hugged her hard. "I know. He just introduced himself to me." He told her, his voice muffled in the shorter girl's hair.

"What in the world are you talking about, boy?" She asked him, almost laughing.

"He is a _jerk._ That's all." He raised his head from her comforting form that seemed to be made to fit his hugs. "He is _way_ worse than Karofski. And I am pretty sure he thinks _I_ have a bad taste in fashion. Ok, I need another hug now." He then leaned back down to finish his hug.

"Aw, c'mon. If he thinks your style is wonky there is something wrong with that boy's head." She said encouragingly.

"Well, it was pretty big." Kurt said through faint tears, but making himself laugh a little.

They both laughed together.

* * *

><p>"Blaine I think this guy is crazy. I think he actually might have to be taken away to a mental institution." Kurt explained over a cup of coffee in the Lima Bean.<p>

"I could see it. I mean, if he doesn't like _your_ taste in fashion… he honestly needs to be taken somewhere. And fast." Blaine joked along with Kurt, but almost sympathetically.

"I cannot believe I have another David Karofsky to worry about. I thought that maybe I would finally be getting a break from him, and then this guy who is more like a bulldozer comes along. You know he has already made friends with Karofsky? And that dolt told him about the "infamous slushee" and he's already gotten everybody in glee club except for me, Artie, and Brittany. But I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want to be the guy who picks on the kid in the wheelchair, and since Brittany will most likely be making out with him by next Saturday he can't drench her. I just know there is one coming for me though, and he is _not_ about to ruin my new Marc Jacobs! Not in this lifetime." Kurt said without a hint of comedy on his voice.

"Wow, are you sure this is all happening? Or has the world suddenly been turned into one giant 'Lifetime' movie?" Blaine joked while taking a sip of his espresso.

"Really, Blaine? My entire _life_ is hanging on by a delicate thread of a silken robe! And you are making 'Lifetime' jokes? I honestly don't know if I can believe this."

"Oh come one, don't be so dramatic!" he paused a moment. "How bad is the guy though?" Blaine asked in a sudden change of mood.

"He really is worse than Karofsky. Literally the minute he met me he slammed me into the lockers and practically yelled to the entire school that he hates me. Not to mention he dresses like he buys clothes from a plus-size lawn gnome." Kurt said swiftly. "How does that sound?"

"Whoa, I had no idea… sorry?" Blaine offered.

"Don't be. You're nice." Kurt said, subconsciously flirting with a small smile. "He just doesn't know what he's talking about."

"True. I do know exactly what I'm talking about. I mean, I know that when I say you totally are hitting on me right now I am right. But who can resist right?" Blaine teased.

"Oh, shut up. This is about _me_. You need to be paying more attention to _me_!" Kurt whined while laying his head down on the small table in the corner of the coffee house.

"Calm down. I will pay attention to you, your majesty. But you remember what I told you right?"

"Yeah, yeah, courage this, bullies-are-the-bullied-ones that, I-am-bigger something or another, I got it, Blaine." Kurt stretched out his words for dramatic effect.

"Come on, I give brilliant advice. You just wish that you had my advice giving abilities." Blaine laughed at his own charm.

"Yes, I am dying with envy. How will I ever live without being so very dapper?" Kurt flailed about the table, apparently mocking envy.

"You know you love it."

Kurt then dropped all of his body weight on to the table as he collapsed his head and shoulders next to the coffee cups. "It all just makes me want to go to Lincoln Park." He said with his words muffled.

"Wait, did you say Lincoln Park?" Blaine asked him, his eyes immediately lighting up.

"Yeah, why? Do you have some sort of wise words to tell me about that too? Will going to the park expand my knowledge, or give me an insight on life?" Kurt was teasing Blaine right back. "Will the answer to the world's problems lie in the park, Blaine?" He flung his arms into the air.

"First of all, I think I should be slightly offended. And second, no. I used to go there all the time as a kid. I would play for hours on those cute little swings, and the slide. God, I miss that slide. You know I actually _do_ think all of life's problems could be solved on that slide, Kurt." Blaine said while leaning back in his chair thinking about it.

"Oh, really? I used to go there all the time too. It has some kind of spell on me that makes me fall in love with it every time I go back. It's the only place that can truly make me feel better." Kurt sighed deeply into the sleeves of his sweater.

"I get the same feeling when I go there. It's like an old friend that always welcomes me with open arms." Blaine smiled at the new, of many, connections that he had with Kurt.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. But I don't get to go there anymore. But it helps get my mind off of Karofski."

"I get it. I used to go there for the exact same reasons. You know that's where I met my first best friend. God, that was so long ago. I haven't thought about that in years." Blaine brushed a hand through his thick curls, letting his mind fall back to his childhood.

"Aw, I can see it now: Itty bitty Blaine playing with his power rangers and toy trucks." Kurt lifted his head and smirked at the darker boy.

"Yeah, well I _was _an adorable child. You should have seen me when I became Super Blaine! I was unbelievably cute." Blaine lifted his head in triumph and laughed to himself.

Kurt laughed along with him. "I wish I could have seen it! There wouldn't happen to be any pictures involved with these times would there?"

"Yeah, that is _not_ _about_ to happen." Blaine quipped. "I was far too dorky."

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't still be cute."

"I beg to differ." Blaine grinned back at Kurt. "You know, I met a kid in that park. It's been so long since I thought about him, but I remember we were inseparable. We spent an entire summer together, practically living in that park."

"Aw, Blaine had a little boy crush!" Kurt squealed. "It's funny, I remember meeting my first best friend there too. I haven't thought about it lately either."

"You know something Kurt?" Blaine asked with his face staying perfectly still.

"What is that?"

"My best friend that summer actually looked a lot like you." Blaine's face remained intently focused. "But I can't remember his name."

"That is something. Maybe a distant cousin of mine." Kurt teased.

"Wait a minute." Blaine interrupted. "… his name… I think it was…" Blaine looked up from the table with a look on his face that could only be amazement and shock. "…Kurt."


	5. Tell Me When

**Chapter X:**** Tell me when**

Kurt froze at his words. He sat in silence trying to wrap his head around them.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

"My friend, my best friend when I was around five or six… His name was Kurt." Blaine said with a hint of a smile washing over his face. "I'm not even joking, Kurt."

"Wait. You don't think that… you know. Do you?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Well, I don't think it's impossible. I mean, do you ever remember knowing a scrappy kid with curly hair?"

Kurt's mind immediately launched itself into a memory:

There was a little boy with thick, dark curls falling down over his face. There was greenery everywhere else besides the image his eyes were focusing on. The boy in front of him was holding out his hand, and he was as happy as anybody could be. He called out to Kurt to take hold of his tiny, but seemingly large, and dirty hands. Reluctantly the smaller boy obliged, grabbing the hand as if his life depended on it. And they ran through the woods, giggling to each other and making their way somewhere unimportant, having the time of their lives.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt whispered with tears forming in his eyes. "You are the little boy from that summer… you… how… oh, god."

"We were best friends, Kurt. We knew each other so long ago. I can't believe it." Blaine replied, his eyes too becoming glazed over with sentiment filled tears.

"Blaine. I… remember. Not a lot but I remember it, Blaine. We had so much fun." And then the tears started slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Do you remember where we used to go all the time? I remember there was little stream we spent countless hours sitting next to." Blaine asked.

Kurt gasped slightly and cupped his mouth with his hands. "The river." He whispered. "Our river."

Blaine looked into Kurt's cool blue eyes that were framed in soft tears, and a memory washed over him as well:

There was this little boy with golden hair and sparkling blue eyes that both shined in the warm sun. His skin was always perfectly clean. He looked up at the taller boys face and spoke innocent drabbles of nothing projected towards him, looking for a simple hand out. They were both sitting on a thick log hovering slightly over a small trickling stream. He could see both pairs of feet dangling over the side of the log, with just the tips of their toes hitting the water. This was all that was needed in the world to make everything worth smiling for.

"My god, everything is coming back, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "Kurt," he began again.

"Kurt pushed tears back from his eyes. "Yeah, Blaine."

"I think we held hands back then."

* * *

><p>Kurt was headed towards the largest swing that the park had to offer. It was the one fear he had never conquered before: and today would be the day.<p>

He walked past the other little kiddies playing throughout the park, mostly they were with a mommy or a daddy, but Kurt was proud to be very independent from his parents. They let him wander through the park by himself most of the time! _It's too bad daddy has to work most of the time though; he promised he would play with me today._ Kurt thought to himself as he observed.

As he got closer to the swing set he could feel his heart start to pound. _Can I do this?_ He wondered. _Maybe I should just turn around…_ he stopped dead in his tracks to take another look around. All he could see were children milling about, playing with sticks for entertainment. In a child's mind that easily could be a sword, or that sand could be magic dust, or those pebbles could be secret candy that can turn kids into puppies. All of these thoughts plus more were floating around little Kurt's head.

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow and do it then." He suggested to himself.

"Do what?" Came a curious voice from behind him.

Kurt gasped at the voice that mysteriously came from nowhere. "Who said that?" He asked with confusion in his words.

"Up here!" cried the little voice again. "I'm up here!... a little higher." He lead the boy who was on the ground's head up until he was in a clear visual.

"Hi!" The little boy shouted, his voice high from having to raise his it to be heard from such a long distance. He was sitting in the crook of a tree, amongst the thickest of the branches.

"H-hi." The little ground dweller managed. "What are you doing up there?" he asked out of pure confusion.

"I'm climbing a tree, silly! What does it look like?" The little boy laughed and teased the little boy on the ground.

"Why are you doing that? Isn't it kind of dangerous?" He asked again.

"Well… because it's fun! Have you never climbed a tree before?" The little boy, who most certainly could have been a boy with a monkey curse washed over him, looked at him as if he were insane.

"No. Never in my entire life." Kurt looked down at the ground, not sure whether to feel proud or foolish.

"Hold on, I'm coming down!" The little boy in the tree yelled before grabbing on to one of the closer branches and swinging himself over his little crook and out into a clearing where he could jump down.

Kurt clasped a tiny hand over his mouth and released a squeak of a gasp.

The little boy flew down from the tree, and in an instant was on the ground. And from this angle Kurt could get a better look at the new friend. He had long, curly black hair that fell in an unkempt mess in front of his face, and soft, warm skin tones. Even at a young age Kurt was keen on the difference of color tones.

"You scared me! I thought you fell." Kurt ranted to the little boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm fine see!" The little boy lifted his arms and spun around in a circle, showcasing his entire body to the little boy with golden hair.

"Oh, that's a relief!" He choked out.

The little boy stopped spinning to look at him again. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Your hair looks so soft!" and with that he rushed towards Kurt with his dirty hands lofting in front of himself.

Kurt froze with fear as he could feel the dirt seeping into his perfectly shampooed, conditioned, and combed hair. _What did he just do?_ Blaine moved his hands away from the short, soft hair to reveal a mess of dirt and tree dust covered gold. _Oops._

The little boy with curly hair shot out a gasp. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" he bleated. "I messed up your pretty hair!" he placed his hands over his cheeks and looked at Kurt with such sincere eyes.

Kurt stood dazed for a moment, taking in that his perfect hair was just destroyed, but also taking in that this little boy had a very funny look in his eyes, like he meant what he said. "It's ok." He said after a moment. "I'll ask my mommy if she will help me wash it again." He finished with a smile.

"My name's Kurt." He offered the little boy who looked like he was about to cry from his recently performed deed.

"Do you hate me?" The little curly boy asked.

"Of course not! I just met you. I know it was an accident what you just did." Kurt tried to make him feel better.

"Oh, that's good." And with that he gave Kurt a wide grin. "I'm Blaine!" He exclaimed, proud that he had made a new friend.

"I like your name. It sounds like a name a bear would have! Blaine…" he repeated it to get a feel. "I like your hair too! I've never seen such curly hair before."

"Thanks. I get it from my mommy! That's what she says, but I didn't mean to take anything from her, I love her too much!" Little Blaine squawked.

Kurt gasped. "That's what my mommy says too! She says I took it before I was even born!" Kurt exclaimed in response.

They both laughed a little at themselves.

"So you have never climbed a tree before?" Blaine asked again, just in case he misheard Kurt the first time.

"That's right. Should I have?" He looked at Blaine as if waiting for the answer to all of life's problems.

"You _totally_ should! But wasn't there something you said you needed to do?" Blaine scratched at his head trying to remember.

"Oh yeah…" Kurt tried to avoid the subject. He looked towards the jungle gym which was right next to the swing set. "um, I am kinda' scared to try the big swing." He admitted shamefully to Blaine.

"Hey, I've never done that one either! We should do it together!" Blaine cheerfully screamed at Kurt. And at that Blaine darted of in the direction of the swings, after placing a firm hand around Kurt's arm and pulling him along like a sock puppet.

Kurt was half heartedly playing along, running right behind Blaine, but with a nervous look on his face. At least he would have someone to do it with.

They stopped at the row of swings: Two of the "baby" swings that you put your legs through, and four of the "big kid" swings, those were the ones alright.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, his eyes fixed on the shiny new plastic on the seats.

"Um… no I don't think I can do it." He pulled out of Blaine's hand and took a step back.

"Sure you can. I'll help you! Don't worry, I won't leave." He looked back at Kurt and offered him a sweet little smile.

It took a minute for Kurt to finally give in. "Ok. Just don't swing me too high!" Blaine laughed at that.

"Climb up then." Blaine motioned towards the swing with his hands.

"Ok, ok." He walked slowly towards it, and placed his small, pale hands on the chains for support. He pulled himself up carefully, almost falling only twice, and positioned himself in between the handgrips. His legs didn't even come close to touching the ground, and this was the shortest one.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, while peeking a head around the swing.

"Yes… WAIT!..." Kurt looked down at his collar and fixed a small red bowtie that was comfortably nestled around his neck, so it was perfectly even again. "Ok, now I'm ready."

Blaine lightly pushed, hardly high enough to get any air. But Blaine understood the situation.

"Okay, maybe a little faster." Kurt said gently.

Blaine pushed slightly higher, causing Kurt to cling tighter to the chains, and tense up.

"Open your eyes!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt did just that and saw a beautiful green meadow in front of him. There were leaves flying everywhere, birds chirping, children running around, and cool wind hitting his face every time he came down. And it was all from an angle he had never seen before.

Blaine was watching Kurt, there was something he liked about Kurt. The sun hit his hair like a like a ray of pure happiness, and it gently floated in the wind. He looked very handsome.

* * *

><p>"Your hair got darker." Blaine managed to say.<p>

"Yours did too. I didn't know that was possible." Kurt laughed gently at himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home that night trying to remember even more from that summer. He couldn't recall very much though, and he always seemed to go back to the same memory.<p>

Kurt rested uneasily that night, even though sectionals had been over for some time and they had made it through to regionals, he had more troubles, but also wonderful things to think about.

That was until Monday.

He hadn't talked to Blaine very much since Saturday. They were still pretty awestruck at the entire situation and neither one knew how to confront it, so they planned on going to the park to see if it would bring back any memories.

But until then Kurt had to watch out for the new bully who apparently wanted to ruin his clothing just as much as Azimio and Karofsky did. He had recently found out his name was Buck, and he thought he might try to make peace with him before starting another game of cat and mouse with him, it might work. He texted Blaine the idea that he was going to try to be the bigger person, and go talk to him but got a text back that said "_Courage"._

During third period he walked through the halls and headed towards the new bullies' locker which had a large indent in the front which Kurt wasn't too interested in knowing how it got there.

He saw the massive boy standing there, his feet were spread apart and he was looking for a book. Before Kurt got any closer he felt a buzzing come from his phone. He flipped the screen open and read:

_We can do it together. Don't worry I won't leave you. –Blaine p.s. Courage._

Kurt smiled at the message, and kept walking towards the giant boy.

"Hi." Was all Kurt said.

"What the hell do you want?" He sneered while stuffing a book into his backpack.

"Well, I just came here to ask something from you." Kurt said with his chest out and feet firm on the ground.

"What? Look, why don't you just get out of my face." He gritted his teeth at his last word spoken.

"Okay, just hear me out: I know that you may hate me and that you would love to pummel me, but I think that we don't need to let that happen. I think that you are just too scared to get to know me because you know you will love me." Kurt smirked at himself.

"You have about five seconds to get the hell out of here, Hummel." _Oh, great, another guy who calls me by my last name._

"Okay, okay, just think about it. Besides I would be willing to help you with your wardrobe situation." He looked the boy up and down and gestured with his fingers his outfit.

"Quit looking at me, you fairy." He snapped at Kurt who was trying to be as polite as humanly possible. "Hey, is that a new sweater or something?" He asked simply. _Maybe this will work._

"Well, yes it is. It's from the Ralph Lauren fall collection." Kurt answered while turning his hip to give the larger boy a better view. "Do you-" before he could finish his sentence he could only see a flash of bright red and feel the sharp, familiar sting of a freezing cold slushee hit his skin. _Oh. My. God. _Kurt inwardly thought.

Kurt looked up after the dripping had subsided from his vision, he could see the boy giving a very enthusiastic high five to both Karofsky and Azimio.

"What in the world is _wrong_ with you?" Kurt yelled at the trio.

"What's the matter? Did I get something on your pretty little sweater?" Buck laughed at himself. "You can never know when you'll need one of those ice cold slushees at hand!" He laughed again as he put an empty, plastic cup into his locker.

Kurt stiffened as he felt the cherry flavored bath drip down his back. "I thought we might come to a better conclusion than that." He released a shaky breath before he turned and walked away with his head still held high. The three boys laughed at each other after the smaller boy had left.

Kurt walked through the hallways, leaving a sticky trail of ice and flavored water behind him.

At least he was the "bigger person", right?

_Yeah, how long will that last me?_

* * *

><p>The two boys walked through the park together. There was an ever-present feeling of nostalgia that washed over both boys every time they came to this park, and now they finally understood why.<p>

"I still can't believe this, Blaine." Kurt said quietly. He had been spending a lot of time with Blaine these past few weeks, and quite honestly he was falling for him. He had hoped that it wasn't _just_ because he was gay, he did fall for his step brother last year, so maybe it was just because he was a really awesome guy who just happened to be gay. Either way he had hoped that there might be some kind of future for them. Maybe this was the perfect reason to spend even _more_ time with each other, and after making it very clear he was in love with Finn and then having it thrown in his face, he decided he had better not rush into anything but rather let Blaine come to him. Kurt Hummel would never again be the needy one.

"I know, right? It's like we've known each other our entire lives. But we were torn apart when school came around that fall." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "But… maybe this is a sign, Kurt. Maybe the universe wants us to know each other! And they have brought us back into each other's lives on purpose."

Blaine was _really_ cute when he got excited.

"Maybe it has. The universe has been known to do some pretty crazy stuff." Kurt joked. "I remember once… we were playing on that playground… we were being fairy princes and we were ruling the world together. I remember I dressed as a prince for a week after that."

Blaine's smile widened as the sudden recollection washed over him. "I remember that! I refused to take my crown off until my royal pardon was bestowed upon me… I guess I got pardoned after all." He laughed at the memory.

"Blaine it is all coming back to me." Kurt rushed ahead of Blaine with his hands clasped together at his chest and spun around in a circle while trying to capture every angle of the park. His coattails floated gently around him and his hair shifted in the wind then fell perfectly back into place.

"You look so cute right now." Blaine said in between laughs. Kurt turned rose red and evaded Blaine's eyes. Blaine just kept staring at him, almost blushing himself.

"Do you think our stream is still there?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence, his face lighting up and his eyes shooting open.

"Let's go find out." Blaine said while turning slightly.

He started down another path and Kurt was right behind him.

* * *

><p>Yeah, his name is Buck. It sounds a lot like Puck, but Glee seems to have a lot of rhyming schemes going on ;D<p> 


	6. Sat By the River

"Come on, hurry up!" The little boy with curly hair yelled.

"I'm coming. I don't want to get my new pants and shirt dirty!" The petite boy pleaded.

"You look fine!"

"Yeah, says you!" Kurt retorted.

"Your bowtie looks really cool today!" Blaine tried to calm Kurt down so he would follow him.

"Thank you… I like your superman t-shirt…" Kurt offered.

"I think you mean 'SuperBlaine'! Come on!" He yelled once more.

The little golden-bronze haired boy gave in to his pesky calls and started to follow Blaine.

"My mommy says that I can go play down there… you wanna' go with me? It's gonna' be totally awesome." Blaine said with optimism.

"well… Okay, my Mommy said I could go down without her too."

Blaine was adamantly and hopelessly pointing towards an un-graveled pathway surrounded by thick trees and greenery. Once he heard Kurt was willing to explore the new territory with him he immediately grabbed a hold of his soft, rosy hand and dragged him onwards.

"Maybe we will find some lions!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Lions! There are lions out here? Are there tigers and bears too? They usually come in a pack!" Kurt yelled back.

"Well, we just have to find out!" Blaine huffed out triumphantly and marched onward still, with his head held high.

Blaine was leading the way, pushing back branches and stepping down on logs for the smaller boy behind him, who clearly was in no dire need to be in those woods, when he heard a shrill and terrified scream come directly behind him.

He turned to see Kurt on the ground flailing and swatting at his face with his hands.

"What happened?" Blaine asked while trying not to laugh.

"! AAAAAAAHHH!" He shrieked.

"There is nothing there, Kurt! Calm down!" Blaine was having a fit of laughter at this point. "Just stop wiggling so much, it probably is gone!"

"Are you sure? I feel it all over me!" Kurt was rolling all over the ground trying to reach his entire body's surface.

"Yes. You probably scared it with your screeching." Blaine giggled out.

"IT's NOT FUNNY!" Kurt yelled at Blaine. "I could have died!"

"Okay, okay, let's just keep going." Blaine said and helped the trembling boy off of the very dirty ground.

The two set off down the un-marked trail once again, exploring the new birds that also functioned as dragons, trees that worked as castles, and leaves that easily, when balled together, can be excellent bombs for invading the other boy's castle.

"Look over here, Blaine!" Kurt yelled in the middle of having invasion of the century with a rivaling nobleman. "It's so pretty!"

"Wha-" Blaine gasped at the sight he saw. "It is pretty! Let's go look at it!" the boy answered. The two were standing on an edge above a small patch if wet sand that led to a shimmering creek. They started down and found themselves shoeless and standing in the cool waters.

"Look at how the top shines, Blaine." Kurt admired.

"I know, it's like the sun is gently saying 'good afternoon, can I have a hug?' to the water!" He laughed to himself.

Kurt laughed along with him. "Yeah, that's exactly what it is like."

They had a splashing contest in the shallow water after Blaine had promised it would get rid of any "nature stains" Kurt had gotten when he fell.

The drops flew through the air and landed in Blaine's short curls. Kurt couldn't help but notice that in the warm sunlight the droplets seemed rather pretty, like tiny drops of the sun itself clinging to his dark hair just to feel comfortable amongst the Earthlings.

They played like that until they were soaked through and two giggly, wet messes. They decided to walk along the stream to dry off.

"Let's go sit there!" Blaine pointed to a small log that hung out over the water.

"Okay, we can dangle our feet in the stream!" Kurt answered.

The two stepped towards it, being careful to not slip they made their way on to the soft, cool, moss covered log.

They sat next to each other watching the unpredicted current of the water, talking innocent children's talk.

"Kurt?" Blaine began.

"Hmm?" Kurt was leaning on his arms, not caring about anything.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, what?" He leaned closer to Blaine to be more attentive.

"Can I kiss you?" His eyes got bigger as he asked the question.

"But… can you do that? I thought boys kiss girls… not boys right?" He looked sincerely confused.

"Well," Blaine started "I had a play date once with a girl named Rachel, and her parents were two boys… and _they_ kissed. I didn't know they could do that… do you think you want to?" He asked him again, his voice getting soft and his eyes becoming increasingly wider.

Kurt sat in silence for a moment, just thinking it over. "Okay." A smile crept on to his dimpled mouth.

"Really?" Blaine's face lit up with excitement. This was going to be his first kiss after all! He scooted even closer to Kurt, careful to not fall off the log. He leaned down slightly to the shorter boy and planted a quick, soft, peck on Kurt's lips.

When Blaine pulled away from Kurt there was a face that was hard to read. It felt warm, it felt sweet, it tasted like nature from the stream water.

A smile again found its way on to Kurt's face. He sat there a moment more, staring at Blaine.

"I liked that." Kurt said simply.

"Me too." Blaine smiled back.

* * *

><p>The boys played in the sandbox the next day, playing with the other boys and girls. There was a little boy of the same age, maybe a year older sitting next to them playing with Tonka trucks in the sand.<p>

Kurt and Blaine decided that they wanted to kiss more than once, and made a pact to kiss once a week. And now they just happened to be in a sandbox around other children.

"Ew, did you just kiss?" The larger boy asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah…" They said together, both a little scared.

"That's funny. I've never seen a boy kiss a boy before." He said.

"Me neither!" Kurt exclaimed "Well, until last week…"

"The boy turned back around and continued playing with his trucks. "My name's David by the way." he smiled at them.

"Hi!"

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt started. "it's still here." His hands were placed delicately over his open mouth.<p>

"Oh my god, Kurt." Blaine looked from the glowing stream back to the teary eyed boy standing behind him. "It looks just the same.

The two stood there for a while longer, basking in the memories that came along with the stream.

The two recalled going to that one spot, that one log almost every day together. They would always end up lingering until the sun started to fade away, or there was simply nothing left to say.

Long hours, during a long summer of nothing but being two innocent kids sitting on a log listening to each other's drabbles. Sometimes they would bring the snacks their parents would pack for them and picnic on the log together.

"I don't know how, Kurt, but something tells me that we need to come here more often…" Tears had then started welling in his eyes as well.

They walked together along the creek, not saying much.

* * *

><p>AAAW :3 Baby Klaine kisses! Don't worry it will get more epic soon!<p> 


	7. Something to Rely On

Okay, so I had to add in the last bit of the last chapter due to editing reasons, so sorry about that! And also this chapter is very short, as was the last one. But here you go!

If you are reading this I love you forever! Thank you. hehe -_-

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt started. "it's still here." His hands were placed delicately over his open mouth.<p>

"Oh my god, Kurt." Blaine looked from the glowing stream back to the teary eyed boy standing behind him. "It looks just the same.

The two stood there for a while longer, basking in the memories that came along with the stream.

The two recalled going to that one spot, that one log almost every day together. They would always end up lingering until the sun started to fade away, or there was simply nothing left to say.

Long hours, during a long summer of nothing but being two innocent kids sitting on a log listening to each other's drabbles. Sometimes they would bring the snacks their parents would pack for them and picnic on the log together. And both of them seemed to remember 'the kiss' the first kiss either boy had ever had, the kiss that led to the realization of their personal preference: There were fond memories that came with the presence of the same gender, and they were just looking for that same feeling they shared almost thirteen years ago with that one boy who became just another lost friend.

"I don't know how, Kurt, but something tells me that we need to come here more often…" Tears had then started welling in Blaine's eyes as well.

They walked together along the creek, not saying much.

Once they came back around to the main area of the park there were few things either one had said about the recent memory. Just a light sentence here or there to acknowledge the other's input on a certain question. And maybe just a quick glance toward the other boy, who gratefully, but cautiously returned the look with a very cryptic and charming smile.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, causing Kurt to pause shortly after. He was just looking at Kurt, bearing a look that was so intense, so thoughtful. He couldn't take his eyes away. Maybe it was the gentle breeze that carried with it the gentle aroma of the season, or the way his scarf tucked perfectly in between his beautifully defined jaw line and his coat's collar, but something had him enthralled and unwilling to release this moment for anything.

"What are you staring at, Blaine?" Kurt asked with the faintest hint of a chuckle behind his smile.

"Kurt… could we… sit down for a moment?" Blaine's eyes were still attached to Kurt's every move.

"Why so proper all the sudden? "For a _moment_"? who says _For a moment_?" Kurt was laughing to himself a little harder than he had before, trying to calm his nerves with humor.

"Excuse me, Mr. B-plus-in-English! I just… c'mon." Blaine started amusing himself as well.

"Okay. I get your point." Kurt playfully stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine started as he pulled gently on Kurt's arm, leading him to sit on a bench that was tucked away underneath a large maple tree. "I have to tell you something that has been on my mind."

"Okay…" Kurt heart was pounding. This was all just so sudden and sweet, and it could be anything, that was probably it: He had no idea what Blaine was going to say.

Blaine sat down after Kurt, and was just staring at him, Kurt didn't seem uncomfortable about it, but seemed rather to like the gentle attention he was getting from him. The wind seemed to be swinging in and out from between their bodies, waiting for something to happen, and just settling down around them.

Kurt wasn't about to say anything, he didn't want a single word to get in the way of something Blaine might say, if he was even going to say something along the lines Kurt was hoping for Blaine might change his mind fast enough, but with the way his eyes were looking so deeply into Kurt's eyes he was sure that Blaine was very serious about whatever it was.

"Kurt, I don't know exactly what was real or what was just a fantasy in my head from when we first met so long ago, but I do know one thing, Kurt…" he paused for a minute, just thinking about how to perfectly illustrate the words that were floating about his head perfectly to Kurt.

"What is that, Blaine?" Kurt wasn't reacting how Blaine might have been expecting him to, he seemed very confused and flustered. He had hoped he might have been feeling the exact same thing as himself.

"That ever since you came to Dalton, ever since we have become really close friends, and since I have seen the raw essence and power you put into every song you sing, and the way everything you do is unbelievably beautiful I can hardly look away from you, you have always been so special to me, Kurt. And I know that _this_ is real, our friendship, and maybe more than that, is real. I am sorry if anything I have ever done was confusing to you, or if I was just being afraid to say what I was really feeling to you, but, Kurt, there is nothing else or no one else in this world who makes me feel the way you do…" His eyes were so big and beautiful, the dark brown was sparkling so vividly, it looked like there were small tears there, but the loveliest and most elegant tears Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt returned the look, but with his soft colored eyes that didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Kurt, you wouldn't believe how long I have wanted to do this…"

"Blaine." Kurt gasped out in barely a whisper.

Blaine leaned in to Kurt, softly but with power. In a moments time Blaine's lips were pressed firmly against Kurt's, and all that could be felt was the warm sensation that came from each other's breath.

Blaine's plump, soft lips were planted over Kurt's which were thin and dry, but still so soft and warm. Both felt as if the world had stopped, as they were melting inside their own little world on that one little bench under that one little tree. Then Blaine broke off the quick kiss, Kurt's head trailing along behind as he pulled himself away, wanting more.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out more heavily this time.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine laughed under his breath as he avoided the brunette's eye contact. "I just…"

"Don't be." Kurt chimed in. "That couldn't have been more perfect. I just didn't know you felt this way too."

With hearing that Blaine's heart began to melt with unbearable relief. "Oh, god, Kurt." Blaine leaned in again to finish off the kiss that was now harder, and had much more vigor, which Kurt was more than happy to oblige and transcend everything right back to Blaine's pleading lips.

There was so much passion and hunger in their kiss, but also a gentle, honest love behind it. There were hands flying about, roaming the other's hair, relieving access that up until now had been denied to them, and soft touches to each other's skin with hands that were like secret hands and were only now being discovered.

"You have no idea how long _I_ have wanted to do that, Blaine." Kurt informed with the widest grin Blaine had ever seen planted firmly in between two adorable dimples on his beautiful face.

Then they just sat together, hands laced in between one another's, Blaine's head pressed into Kurt's neck, breathing in his unmistakable, glorious aroma, while Kurt rested his rosy colored cheeks into the loose curls of Blaine's warm hair that smelled like everything he had dreamed of for so long.

This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt was putting his books away in the locker the next Monday. Nothing was wrong with the world at this moment, not after what had just happened last Saturday. Maybe all could go back to normal if he and Blaine could finally just be together, now there wouldn't be any worry for bullies or spontaneous outbreaks with said bullies in the halls.<p>

Or so Kurt thought when his daily ritual of emergency hair prepping in his locker mirror was cut short by a sudden excruciatingly loud slam of metal in his face. He jumped back in shock, the initial sound of the noise and the common pushes he received almost every day caused him to be very edgy.

"Look, I saw what you were doing in the park, and I saw what you did." The lewd jock spat in one breathe.

"_What_ are you talking about?" The firm footed boy retorted, dazed from the abrupt challenge he was faced with. The jock who was new to the school's voice became increasingly quieter. "I saw you macking with that prep boy on Saturday." His voice was rough and hard.

"Okay, first off who are you to _say_ anything _about_ anything that _I_ do, say, or actions I make? And second, what are you doing spying on me on the weekends?" Kurt was speaking in a soft tone that was obviously furious.

"That's none of your freaking business why I was in the park, but I don't want to see some dumb ass gays making out where I can see them. Just make sure you never let it happen again. Got it, Hummel?" His teeth were gritted and he was looking down upon the angry looking Kurt.

"I… will do whatever I want whenever I want. You have no way to control me, and nothing you say would ever convince me enough to stop _what_ I do. You wouldn't even know what it feels like to love somebody like I love Blaine, you probably only sleep with the first girl who looks your way just so you can have some kind of pathetic happiness in your life from being loved" Kurt put air hand quotations around the word _love_ "by a dozen ill-minded cheerios who just want to be with the first football player they see in order to get their personal status up. You don't know how it feels and you probably never will." Kurt's eyes were bearing up at the large boy who at the moment seemed twice his size on the outside, but twice as small on the inside.

"Listen to me, Hummel." The jock grabbed at Kurt's collar, forcing him against the lockers. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up? It is none of your damn business who I chill with, got it. You freaks don't even love each other. You just want to get freaky with each other don't you? Maybe just to get into his pants?" The boy had him pinned. His eyes seemed to blaze with hatred. "Well, if I _ever_ see you two together again… I will beat the living shit out of you so hard; I guess not even _true_ freaking _love_ would heal you from your goddamn coma I will put you in. And you have my word on that." He pushed him slightly harder into the lockers before releasing him and continuing to walk down the hallway.

Kurt couldn't feel himself breath. _What in the hell just happened?_ He clung to the lockers behind him like they were glued to his arms and shoulders. His breathing started in strikingly fast and sharp breaths.

_What choices do I have now, Blaine?_

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing the smutty part in the park XD mmm I needed to see more of that in "Original Songs"!<p> 


End file.
